VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep11 St. Lucifer)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Celeb Dirty Laundry Bad boy with a heart of gold. That’s what Lucifer thought he was on tonight’s episode of “Lucifer” after he had a chance to sleep with a very drunk Chloe and decided not to. However, something that Chloe later said eventually began to mess with the status quo of their relationship. She said that one good thing didn’t make him an automatic saint and so he decided to prove to her that he could be a saint if he wanted to. Only a saint was not exactly what Chloe needed on their latest next case. Apparently a great humanitarian and former MBA star had been found dead. At his own charitable foundation, no less. So the first cops on the scene had made assumptions once they saw the victim’s missing championship ring and realized the wallet was missing as well. And so they had wanted to write off Tim Dunlear’s death as an accident. They thought someone had tried to rob him and that things had gotten carried away. Yet, Chloe had another one of her feelings about this one. She knew that there was more to the story than a robbery gone bad so she had asked a witness who spotted a man fleeing the scene for a description. And had later found that the same man, that Emmett Toussant, at a pawn shop trying to sell Tim’s ring. Lou Delgado was homeless and it seems he knew Tim personally through the foundation. But Lou had the nerve to describe Tim as a friend while he had been caught trying to pawn the dead man’s ring. So he had a lot of explaining to do when Chloe asked about Tim’s death however Lou who was a former actor had an alibi. He had been at a homeless shelter during the time of death so he hadn’t been the one to murder Tim. Though he had come across Tim’s dead body and robbed the corpse of any valuables. And so Lucifer had asked Lou about that because he had genuinely wondered why Lou would do a such a thing to a man he referred to as a friend.And Lou said he was in need. In fact, he said that had Tim been alive that he would have helped Lou anyways. So hearing about that generosity had led to Lucifer wanting to imitate Tim’s good and that’s when he literally gave Lou the shirt and most of his other clothes right off his back. However, Chloe had verified Lou’s story and so she just wanted to get Lucifer out of the pawn shop as quickly possible. Later, Chloe went back to Tim’s widow and she tried asking the other woman if Tim had any enemies yet the foundation’s lawyer stepped in. He said that Vanessa was still grieving and that she didn’t need to answering questions. Only Lucifer had stayed behind to talk to Vanessa because he wanted to donate to the charity and so Lucifer had convinced the grieving widow that she should go ahead with the foundation’s latest fundraiser in Tim’s honor. Though there had been a reason for Vaness’s quick recovery. Emmett Toussant, who had been sponsored by Tim in come to the states, had told Chloe that Vancessa and Tim were only the happy couple in front of cameras. And that it had been all one big show. So that made Chloe think about Tim’s past in the MBA. Apparently Tim had been known as the ladies’ man so odds were Tim had continued to cheat on his wife despite retiring and a hotel key card found on the victim did make it seem that way. But Lucifer had told Chloe that the best way to suss out a mistress or an affair was to speak with all of their rich and fundraising friends at an impromptu luncheon set up for Tim. Only that didn’t lead anywhere. All the people that Chloe and Lucifer had talked to had said that Tim had turned his life around. Meaning he was finally faithful to his wife. Yet, Lucifer decided to test that theory by making a mockery of the luncheon with his sudden karoke. And that managed to tick off Kyle of all people. Kyle had been so upset that he had fled the luncheon and the guys had followed him. They had wanted to know the personal connection that Kyle had with Tim as Vanesa’s assistant. And it turned out that he had been Tim’s lover.Tim was gay. He had been since his MBA days, but he didn’t want to come out or have people judge him so he kept the fact he was gay under wraps and Kyle had been happy to go along it. Kyle said he loved Tim. So much so that they had been keeping their affair quiet from everyone. Besides Vanessa! So that had made Chloe look at Vanessa as a suspect and therefore she wanted Lucifer to help her get a confession out of Vanessa using his mind trick. Only Lucifer didn’t want to do it. He was still capable of it yet he didn’t want to ruin the fundraiser so he tried to talk Chloe out of seeing the bad of someone he thought was good. But then the situation changed. Detective Malcom Grant had showed up at his place trying to kill him because Amenadiel had demanded that he did so though Lucifer had managed to talk the detective out of it because he said Amenadiel couldn’t take a mortal’s life and that Malcolm had to die one day. And so he asked Malcolm that when he goes to hell in the end, does he really want to run into Lucifer again? And answer to that was no he did not. So Lucifer and Malcolm made a deal. Lucifer gave the dirty cop his Pentecostal coin which was only his way to travel back to and out of hell so by accepting that coin – Malcolm had his get out of hell card. That he could at any point in time. Therefore, Malcolm left Lucifer in one condition when he left he even took Dan’s gun with him. Malcolm it seems had taken Dan hostage so that he could frame Dan for Lucifer’s murder. Yet Dan was able to escape and so he had run to Lucifer to see if he could protect in time and instead he found Lucifer shot to death. As in Lucifer was just lying on the floor with bullets in him. So what had changed between the time that Malcolm left and Dan arrived? Well, Vanessa. Vanessa had gone by Lucifer’s to talk about the fundraiser and she told him that she was going to be making a trip to her ranch outside of Buenos Ares. A country that Lucifer knew well because a lot of Nazis hid there seeing as Argentina didn’t have extradition. So that’s when he realized that Vanessa had killed her husband and tried to get her to go willingly to the police station, but she shot him. She like Lucifer probably thought he was mortal only that since changed. And Dan found Lucifer seconds before he came to. Lucifer being immortal again! And so later Lucifer did help Chloe with proving Vanessa’s guilt though she had pretty much worked it out herself. Chloe had found out that Vanessa had been embezzling from her husband’s charity and that she had killed him after he found out what she was doing. So all in all the two had gathered enough evidence to arrest Vanessa on her husband’s murder. Though there was one thing bothering Lucifer. He wanted to know why his immortality seems to come and go. And the only thing he could think of was Chloe. So he had gone over to Chloe’s place to her even though Maze had interesting information for him (such as how she slept with his brother to better spy on Amenadiel) and he cuts his hand as he was talking to her to see if he bled. And he did! Chloe had told Lucifer that he had made her vulnerable. Which is why she had gotten so drunk and knew that she could show Lucifer that side of herself. And on tonight’s episode, Lucifer realized he could say the same. Chloe makes him vulnerable as well! WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Angel Amenadiel Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen